gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Break Free
Break Free to piosenka z Child Star, dziewiątego odcinka sezonu szóstego. Została wykonana przez Rachel, Myrona, Sama, Sheldona, Sue i Willa razem z New Directions. Gdy Sue i Will rozmawiają, Sue mówi, że właśnie ma wprowadzić w życie swój plan. Will odpowiada, że zacznie się, gdy podstawi jej nogę na scenie, w obecności trzynastolatków na widowni. Sue mówi, że ośmieliłby się, a on zaprzecza. Rachel wchodzi na scenę (z napisem MYRON w tle) i zaczyna śpiewać. New Directions dołączają, a Myron pokazuje się na scenie, gdy widownia szaleje. Po występie konfetti spada na scenę. Spencer i Mason podnoszą Myrona na ramionach. Tekst piosenki Rachel: If you want it, take it I should've said it before Tried to hide it, fake it I can't pretend anymore (Hoo) I only wanna die alive Never by the hands of a broken heart (Hoo) Don't wanna hear you lie tonight Now that I've become who I really are Myron z zespołem: This is the part when I say I don't want ya Rachel z zespołem: I'm stronger than I've been before Myron z zespołem: This is the part when I break free Rachel z zespołem: 'Cause I can't resist it no more Rachel z zespołem, Myronem, Samem i resztą zespołu: This is the part when I say I don't want ya I'm stronger than I've been before This is the part when I break free 'Cause I can't resist it no more Sheldon: You were better, deeper I was under your spell Sue i Will: Like a deadly fever, yeah, babe Rachel: On the highway to hell, (Sam: Yeah) (Sue z zespołem: Hoo) Rachel z Samem: I only wanna die alive Never by the hands of a broken heart (Hoo) Don't wanna hear you lie tonight Now that I've become who I really are Myron z zespołem: This is the part when I say I don't want ya Rachel z zespołem: I'm stronger than I've been before Myron z zespołem: This is the part when I break free Rachel z zespołem: 'Cause I can't resist it no more Rachel z Myronem, Samem i zespołem: This is the part when I say I don't want ya I'm stronger than I've been before This is the part when I break free 'Cause I can't resist it no more Rachel: No more, baby, Ooh Rachel z Scheldonem i zespołem: Thought on your body I came alive It was lethal It was fatal Rachel i Sheldon: In my dreams it felt so right Sue i Will z Rachel: But I woke up every day (Every day, every day) Rachel: Oh, baby Myron z zespołem: This is the part when I say I don't want ya Rachel z zespołem: I'm stronger than I've been before (Ooo!) Rachel z Myronem, Samem i resztą zespołu: This is the part when I break free 'Cause I can't resist it no more Rachel z Myronem, Samem i resztą zespołu: This is (Rachel: this is) the part when I say I don't want ya I'm stronger than I've been before This is the part when I break free 'Cause I can't resist it no more Ciekawostki *Oryginalny tekst piosenki brzmi "but I woke up every time" (budziłem się za każdym razem), ale w wersji Glee brzmi "but I woke up every day" (budziłem się każdego dnia) *To pierwszy raz, gdy Beiste śpiewa jako Sheldon. To również pierwszy i ostatni raz gdy śpiewa w sezonie szóstym. *Ostatnią piosenką jaką wykonała Beiste to Mean, w sezonie trzecim. *To pierwszy i jedyny grupowy numer, w którym Sue ma solówkę. Inne piosenki jakie śpiewała, to były solówki lub duety. Galeria: Tumblr nkkz97dmUC1rteajko5 500.jpg Hqdefahg.jpg Et exclu gleechildstar 640 022315.jpg BreakFree CS.png Filmy: thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 6 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Sama Evansa Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Willa Schuestera Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Sue Sylvester Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Myrona Muskovitza Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Child Star